Forgetful Joe
by Aquaman
Summary: Joe forgets about a year of his life, and acts stupid and klutzy. It is based around the song "head over feet. Mimi plays almost no role in this Story. This is a Jumi, and if thats not Joe-and-Mimi, then I don't care except for future reference.


(This is a songfic, I do not own the rights to Head over Feet, but it carries a message. Like all things I touch, I have adapted this to my needs, so the lyrics of the song may be out of order, or slightly revised. )  
  
Joe started in the middle of the shower, he knew he had done this often recently, but he couldn't remember when. In fact, he couldn't remember anything since walking up the steps after his date. Nor could he remember how long ago his date was, just that he was not in the same shower that he normally was in. It was rather eerie.  
  
As he looked into the mirror, he could tell some time had past since his date, but not all that much. He also had this annoying song stuck in his head, and he thought he should know it.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess   
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
you ask how my day was  
  
After this Joe sat to think, only half showered, and more than half crazy. If that song had any meaning, it was that it had been sung at the concert at his date, but he couldn't remember the singer. More song blared through his head, but he tried to push it out. He failed.  
  
  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I, fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault   
  
He finished showering, and searched for a bathrobe. He finally started to shave when he could find none, and thought of the last thing in his mind, that watershed date. They danced all night, to the sound of this song, and he spilled a glass of water on her. He ensured that he had her forgiveness by giving her a boquet and a pendant. Joe had no idea who ~she~ was, but he knew that he loved her. Just as he finished, more of the song flooded his head:  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service  
  
His face cleanshaven, he studied the room he was in, and found it filled with things he had no use for, except a bottle of shaving cream, a razor, and a comb. He did not look in any cabinets, but he expected he would find more of the same. Joe restarted his search for a robe, right now any robe would do, but the song continued to over power anythought except "why am in an unknown bathroom, with no robe, and thinking of beautiful women. Joe had no time for relationships." Joe could not even convince himself.  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath, and the door for me  
  
Thank you for your patience   
  
Joe found his robe under the mat. At least he thought it was his, it was the same institutional green (vomit green) as the one he had used in colledge, but this one had embroidery around the waist line. Very intricate embroidery, and it was hearts and wings and things he didn't quite understand. He opened the door and gazed into ~her~ sleepy face. Joe actively hummed along with the song this time as he lost hold with reality:  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long   
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now   
  
Joe's memory returned, and he remembered a night only six-months ago. When he presented a ring, and with amazing tone, Mimi sang a portion of the song that now had a life of its own:  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if, I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault   
  
Joe could now remember the halo Mimi's hair had made around her eyes, masking her in beauty and mystery, on their wedding day. It seemed long ago now, but it was only yesterday. He had spent the entire ceremony staring into her eyes, and only responded when the priest had kicked him softly. Now as he held her to him she seranaded him with her own version of the chorus:  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me  
  
You are my coward, my hero, my king  
  
don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are  
  
Just as he was lifting her for a kiss, he stepped onto the carpet, and fell, so Mimi ended with a still more off the wall variation as she grasped his face for a kiss:  
  
"You are so klutzy  
  
It's all your fall"  
  
Their kiss was long and passionate, and what followed later also. But still the song echoed in their minds.  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I, fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are. 


End file.
